La era del Hielo
by ReginaBunny
Summary: Basado en el final de la tercera temporada. Tipo: Outlawqueen, HookSwan o como se diga. Bastante fiel a la serie, pero chulo, lo digo yo XD que no tengo abuela.


La era del Hielo

Estiró sus dedos, sus manos gloriosa y aspiró el aire frío de el ambiente del pueblo, pero no más frío que lo que ella sin querer podía generar. Movió las manos regalando a la tierra un poco de polvo helado salido de sus entrañas. Si, estaba allí tan real como el suelo que pisaba con el arte propio de cualquier persona de la monarquía. Extraño su hogar en los primeros pasos. Con todo ello, no solo arrastraba un frio quizás eterno, si no un dolor eterno que se enmarañaba ahora en las entrañas de la Reina Malvada. Elsa de Arandelle tomaba el pueblo como una mujer andante antigüa, sorprendida en la noche como lo podía estar cualquier persona que no conocía el nuevo mundo. Ella, Elsa se escondío en lo frondoso del bosque con solo una idea en la cabeza: Su hermana. La reina del Hielo había sabido de aquella horrible maldición en su momento, y solo quería poder abrazar a su hermana sin temer dejarlo todo helado.

Mientras tanto, la tensión en la cafetería de Granny´s era sobrecojedora, pues se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Llena de ira, la Reina, Regina Mills salió enfadada del recinto al ver que la que una vez fue mujer de Robin Hood estaba allí. Aquél ambiente de felicidad se había visto quebrantado sin querer por el acto de Emma. No tenía que haberlo hecho, aunque de nada valía cabrearse.  
Aquella noche , ella Emma la pasó con Hook, la primera noche en la que por fin dejaba de hacerse un caparazón en su corazón para dejarse tal ve amar un poco por el. Pero la conciencia no dejaba descansar la mente de la rubia, y apenas podía dormir. No era la unica, pues los Charming, aunque felices por la hermosa criatura, tenían una incertidumbre y y preocupación bastante importantes.  
- No me lo coje – dijo Blanca mientras se tumbaba en la cama despacio al lado de su marido, quien estaba ya en pijama apunto de quedarse dormido.- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?¿Y si ha cometido una locura?.- De Regina nadie sabía nada desde que muy cabreada se había marchado del lugar.

Estará dormida.- agregó el tomándola de la mano.-

¿Dormida en serio? Yo no podría si fuera Regina….-

Cierto era que parecía ampliamente extraño que Blancanieves se preocupara tanto de Regina, pero en el fondo, ella no conocía otra cosa que el preocuparse por los demás aunque antaño le hicieran daño. Se tumbó al lado de David, el principie observando como el pequeño dormía plácidamente.

Todo parecía bien, parecía porque la realidad era bien diferente, si desde fuera los grados del frío comenzaban a subir produciendo escarcha en el suelo, el corazón de la Reina era mucho más helado que eso. Se sentía morir, estaba demasiado enfadada con Emma para siquiera contestar los mensajes de Blanca. Y solo se le ocurrió el llorar en la cama hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Cerró los ojos, la Reina Malvada cerro los ojos deseando que todo aquello no hubiera pasado, ahora mismo Robin estaría con su querida Marian haciendo vayase a saber que. Pensó mientras apretaba los dientes fuerte.  
Bajo la luna blanca, y entre las rocas del bosque, Elsa seguía agazapada como un animal, esperando que como por arte de magia su hermana apareciera. Entonces el suelo siguió escarchándose lentamente, despacio, hasta cubrir parte de el sendo bosque que habitaba en el pueblo. Generando un frío que los más propios a sufrir en invierno notaban. Algunos se removían en sus camas extrañados por la temperatura… otros no la notaban… y otros no podían dormir.

Me siento fatal- Emma tomó una taza de chocolate y le puso canela mientras miraba a Hook.

- Es que te dije, que no debías haberla traído. Sabía que no era bueno.  
- Pero ¡ Yo no sabía que esto pasaría.!

- En el mundo de los cuentos todo es posible- Dijo el mientras la tomaba con el gancho por la cintura – Intenta no pensar en eso ahora y relájate.-

-¿Qué me relaje? ¿En serio?- Se separó de manera brusca dejando la taza propiciando un ruido en la mesa que hizo que Henry bajase. La curiosidad de Henry era grande y hasta el se le ocurrió la idea de ir a verla el mismo… en cierta manera ella aunque no quisiera seguía siendo su madre y así lo sentía el.

No lo dejaron ir, Henry se quedó con su familia sin apenas poder dormir en toda la noche, casi nadie pudo hacerlo ni siquiera Elsa y mucho menos Robin Hood.  
El arquero miró a su mujer sentado en la cama con una expresión de emoción extraña miró a su ex mujer y suspiró.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho Marian.- dijo con un tono de pesadumbre sin apartar la mirada de ella. – Estoy locamente enamorado de Regina.- Sabía que se había alterado el tiempo el espacio, pero aunque su hijo era feliz con la madre al lado, el no lo era del todo, pues su corazón no dejaba de palpitar por la hechicera Regina Mills.

El sol no logró derretir del todo el nieve que se había formado en los tejados, en el suelo o en los vehículos. Hacía frío y Regina se movía en la cama agazapada dentro de sus mantas, se removió escuchando una voz femenina que le causo molestia… Emma había ido con Henry a verla. Se giró destapándose alzando una ceja y provocando que Emma pegase un salto con un grito.

Alarmado Henry, que no había terminado de subir las escaleras aceleró el paso.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Gritó entrando por la puerta.  
Emma negaba la cabeza una y dos veces separándose despacio con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Regina? - La Reina, frunció el ceño sin comprender y se incorporó más enfadada que ayer por el hecho que le despertaran. Miró a Henry que se quedó paralizado nada más verla. Se levantó molesta, y se miró al espejo observando que extrañamente no llegaba a verse.

-¡ Que demonios pasa!- efectivamente, Regina había vuelto al pasado solo físicamente, por que en mente y deseos seguía siendo la misma mujer de siempre.

Del pasado no solo había una mujer que producía hielo como si fuera una cubitera, si no que la propia Regina, tenía la oportunidad de volver al pasado y realizar las cosas quizás de otro modo.  
Con el pijama grande , la mirada enmarañada, los pelos revueltos y Henry y Emma asombrados por tal efecto, Regina bajó a la cocina en busca de su café. Arrastró la silla y se subió para tomar la taza mientras Henry y Emma asustados . Se miraron cómplices de aquello.

- No hagáis eso. Yo tampoco sé por que estoy así.- Gruño Regina mientras se preparaba el café.  
No sabían que decir, o que hacer, pero ahora tenían un problema bastante más grande. El tiempo se había alterado y si había pasado ¿ Pasaría con alguien más?

La edad física no superaba a la mental, y Regina seguía enfadada por lo que Emma le había hecho.

Solo espero.. que.. que me perdones. Las cosas no tienen porque salir mal.- Dijo con nerviosisimo Emma.

¿ A no? ¿ No puede ir peor'? ¡ Mírame! Soy una niña y encima mi novio esta con su ex mujer… difunta, lo has hecho muy mal Emma, como siempre.-

Su mirada era la misma, que cuando era adulta, llena de rencor y de dolor, sentía que si seguía viéndola iba a explotar y a matarla con sus propias manos. 

Elsa se despertó parpadeando consecutivamente, zarandeada por las manos de alguien, una chica. Su vista estaba nublada, su cuerpo helado, pero no se sentía mal por eso. La movió despacio pronunciando su nombre.

-¡ Elsa! ¡ Elsa! Soy Anna- No había sido difícil para Anna saber que estaba allí, no lo era porque realmente nadie como ella producía esas temperaturas. Cuando Anna quiso abrazarla Elsa se separó lentamente.

- Estas… aquí- murmuró casi sin creérselo.  
El nuevo mundo para Elsa sería muy complicado, mucha vida moderna nuevas costumbres y nuevas personas. Pero Anna estaba dispuesta ayudarlas. Anna vivía en una casa cerca de el cole, ella era una buena estudiante, y la maldición la había hecho justo cuando Elsa se escapaba para vivir en otro lugar. La Elsa del pasado estaba allí sentada traída por una imprudencia pero feliz de ver a su hermana con vida.

Se terminó por poner ropa de Henry, caminando hasta el puerto, sola, no quería ver a nadie prefería que pensaran que Regina había desaparecido a que supieran que esa era su imagen vulnerable. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, sola dejando a Emma y Henry algo más tranquilos, y ellos mantenían el secreto, aunque Regina en el fondo pensaba que Emma seguro que lo quebrantaría.

Sus piernas colgaban en el banco, su mirada al vacío denotaba una tristeza propia de una princesa, quería estar sola. Pero con lo que la pequeña no contaba era con una presencia más a su lado.  
Apareció hastiado, dolido, sin haber dormido después de haber hablado con la madre de su hijo, después de todo era la madre de su hijo, y la nostalgia que sentía era más por eso que por otra cosa. El ya no la amaba, no al menos como sentía que quería a Regina. Se acercó a la pequeña Regina ignorando que era ella.

-Hola pequeña- Dijo el acomodándose a su lado provocando que Regina diera un salto al notar lo que generaba su sola presencia. Ella no habló, se quedó mirando su rostro con una mirada triste dolida.

-¿Te importa que te haga compañía?- Dijo mientras la observaba con una leve sonrisa y se acomodaba. La pequeña le recordó a su hijo y no pudo evitar pensar en el y en lo complicado que se le estaba haciendo todo.  
Ella, jugó con sus pies en el aire mientras no sabía que decir, aquella situación era demasiado extraña para los dos.

- Yo soy Robin y tu quien eres?-  
Regina se pensó que le estaba preguntando la identidad de su personaje, pues cuando se rompió la maldición todo el mundo pensaba en que personaje era cada uno.

- Pulgarcita- mintió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarle. Le parecía algo surrealista el estar mintiéndole de esa manera, pero Regina vio una oportunidad enorme en aquello.

- ¿Usted está casado?- Dijo empleando un tono infantil y dulce al arquero.

- Lo he estado, pero… ya no lo estoy…

La respuesta le hizo suspirar inconscientemente, Regina dio una bocanada de aire emitiendo un suspiro a lo que el se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo pequeña?-

- No, solo es que no le imaginaba casado. – recalcó para seguir investigando sobre que sentía el.

- Estoy… enamorado de una mujer pero no estoy casado con ella-  
Con la inocencia propia de una niña tomó su mano despacio.

- Me gusta su tatuaje- Dijo con una sonrisa tierna rememorando cuando sus pensamientos y ella misma era buena y bondadosa. Le regaló de nuevo otra mirada dulce y se apoyó en su hombro. Por un momento deseaba que el supiera quien era ella, pero sabía que eso por ahora era diferente.  
Hood la miró dándose cuenta de que sus ropas le estaban grandes y eran de chico y se solidarizó tanto que no pudo evitar llevarla a casa con Marian delante.

Mientras tanto Hook y Emma buscaban la manera de frenar que Regina fuera pequeña.

-¿ Por qué demonios hace tanto frío hoy? Esta todo lleno de escarcha.- Dijo Emma mientras se tomaba un chocolate con canela y miraba a los charming que planeaban una idea para hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero algo pasaba, algo que les dejaría atrapados en el hogar de los charming. Una capa de hielo se cernía sobre la casa de los Charming dejando Toda la puerta congelada sin poder abrirla.

Regina fruncía el ceño tomando su taza con las dos manos, llena de chocolate bajo la mirada de Marian, quien hablaba alterada con Hood.

-¿Entonces ya lo has pensado?- le dijo con una mirada triste.

Si, eres la madre de mi hijo ,pero mi corazón es de ella y no sé donde está.

Regina sonrió por dentro victoriosa aunque jodida, porque aun seguía siendo una pequeña niña que no podía mostrar lo que sentia.  
El móvil le sonó , Regina tenía su móvil en las manos , el suyo propio. Lo miró sabiendo que el no entendería que aquella niña de imagen dulce tuviera el teléfono móvil de la propia Regina. Se hizo un silencio, y de pronto Robin miró a la pequeña son comprender.

¿Tienes su móvil?- dijo el tomando el móvil con brusquedad. Lo observó y vió que era Emma quien llamaba. No se lo pensó, contestó sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña Regina.

Estaban encerrados, al parecer habían visto a una tal Anna con otra chica jugando con la nieve en la plaza y la cosa a Elsa de nuevo se le había ido de las manos.

¡ Ha sido por mi culpa! – sollozaba Elsa en la puerta tratando de quitar el hielo que a su vez provocaba más hielo aun.

No te pongas nerviosa Elsa- Dijo su hermana.

A lo lejos Rumple y Bella aparecieron para ayudar y poder quitar algo de nieve de la puerta.

No comprendía como esa niña tenía el móvil de Regina y estaba preocupado muy preocupado, con algo de enfado por que la niña enmudeció se dirigió a la puerta de los Charming, tratando de abrirla también.  
Regina Frunció el ceño observando a las dos hermanas.

¿Elsa?

Años atrás cuando parte de la Tierra era hielo Anna de Arandelle se había quedad hundida en el hielo y ni la fuerza de su hermana podía salvarla. Por ello Elsa, acudió a la Reina más fogosa de los reinos : Regina.

Puso sus manos sobre el hielo, derritiéndose bajo los ojos de la Reina.

Ahora debes pagar por esto que he realizado querida.- dijo con aire de superioridad.

-¿Cuál es el precio- dijo Elsa , sin apartar la mirada.

No poder controlar tus poderes con el hielo nunca- remarcó la frase, mientras desaparecía entre la neblina, finiquitando esa acción haciéndola realidad. Pues sabía que jamás lo conseguiría. 

Con lo que Regina no contaba era con que Anna, poseía un fuego interior que al salir del hielo no dudo en usar batiéndose en un duelo en el que las dos quedaron empatadas.

Ahora mientras Elsa estaba sobre pasada, miró los ojos y la mirada de la pequeña Regina reconociéndola aunque fuera una niña. Su mirada era inolvidable. Recordó todo lo antaño y consiguió que su hermana usara su fuego interior, pero le faltaba un aliciente. Cuando Elsa comentó la identidad de la pequeña, por una parte, Regina se enfadó, pero realizar magia ahora era la única solución así que terminó por ayudar a Anna derritiendo la nieve.  
Robin no salía de su asombro, al igual que Rumple y Bella, quienes sentían la necesidad de al estar casados recientemente estar en otros asuntos, pero aun así se quedaron.

Se consiguió derretir, y lograron abrir la puerta.  
Pero algo pasaba, alguien les estaba observando muy de cerca. Marian permanecía pasiva mirándolos, sin ninguna luz en los ojos, de manera siniestra. Algo estaba pansando.

Se acercó lentamente con una mirada profunda, retorcida, como nunca se le había visto.

Ni siendo una niñata vas a dejarme en paz ¿Querida?- Pronunció Marian acercándose a Regina. Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos, Regina miró a Marian a los ojos , los comentarios de los que allí estaban eran de rareza.

- Asúmelo, Robin no te quiere.- dijo finalmente la pequeña Regina con un tono valiente. 

Como de la nada, la imagen de Marian se fue distorsionando hasta mostrar su verdadera cara: Zelena.  
Todos se quedaron asombrados, paralizados, sin haber llegado a la conclusión que Regina jamás la había matado, y que murió de otra forma. Sin embargo ella había adulterado el pasado para que esto si pasase.  
Solo había una manera de que aquello terminase y arder era una de las formas de hacerlo.  
Como medio de defensa, Anna al ver que Zelena se acercaba amenazante a la pequeña Regina, estiró las manos formando una amplia bola de fuego que terminó por quemar por completo a Zelena haciendo que su muerte esta vez fuera real.  
Regina volvió lentamente a su forma natural rompiendo así la ropa quedándose medio encueros aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando, se encogió levemente y Robin la abrazó suave para taparla.

Vamonos a casa- le susurró con cariño.  
Cuando los charming salieron una balancha de nieve volvió a tapar a todos.

¡Elsa! – Gritaron todos a la vez.

Elsa, sacó la cabeza arrugando la nariz.  
- Lo siento es que estaba contenta- 

Quitándose la nieve como podían empezaron a reír, suspirando que por fin al menos eran tal vez un poco más felices.

FIN


End file.
